Team Hebi
by sasusakufan2357
Summary: You know how Team Hebi is made up of Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo.  But what happens when Sasuke asks another person to join?  Who is it?  SasuSaku.  Warning: Karin will die in this fic.
1. Old Teammates

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It was in the middle of the day. Team Hebi was resting. When they heard a sudden BOOM! Sasuke looked at the direction it came from.

"Karin, do you sense anyone's charka?" Sasuke asked.

Karin did a handsign.

Karin replied "Yeah, there are two powerful charkas."

"Let's go check it out." Suigetsu suggested.

"Hn. Everybody split up." Sasuke commanded.

Everybody went separated ways but they were all going to the same destination.

When they arrived, Karin was in the bushes. Sasuke was in a tree. Suigetsu was hiding in the shadows. Jugo was hidden behind another tree.

There was smoke everywhere, but when it cleared up. There were two people in the middle. One was a woman with black hair and green emerald eyes. The other one was a man with spiky blonde hair and cerulean eyes.

Sasuke felt like he knew them.

"Sakura, you look different." The blonde man spoke.

"Of course, don't you think it would be easy to find a woman with pink hair Naruto." Sakura answered.

'That is Sakura and Naruto.' Sasuke thought.

Naruto had the same outfit since Sasuke last saw him. Sakura was the same but her outfit was in black. She also didn't have her Konoha headband.

"Sakura it's been a year. Please come home." Naruto pleaded.

"I can't do that Naruto" Sakura simply replied.

"Why not?" an angry Naruto asked.

"Tsunade didn't tell you? Well, tell her this: I remembered everything about my past." Sakura told Naruto.

"But I want to know why you left Konoha when we were 15 years old. Why you left your friends? Why you left me?" Naruto questioned while being hurt.

"If you can beat me, then I will tell you." Sakura challenged while getting in her fighting stance.

"Alright." Naruto agreed while getting in his fighting stance.

Sakura ran fast at Naruto with a charka charged fist. Naruto barely dodged it because Sakura was so fast. Sakura's fist collided with the ground. Making a huge crater. Dust went flying everywhere.

This kept going on until, Naruto was panting.

"Already tired Naruto-_kun_?" Sakura asked while putting an emphasis on kun.

Naruto was still breathing hard.

Sakura said, "Hn."

Then Sakura took four kunais. But they weren't for Naruto. She threw them fast at Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo.

Sasuke caught it. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo had barely dodged it.

"Come out, I knew you were there ever since you arrived." Sakura stated calmly.

They all came out.

"I'm impressed with your power Sakura. You've gotten better since I last saw you." Sasuke smirked.

"WHAT!!!!! YOU KNOW HER!!!!????" Karin screeched.

Sakura eyes narrowed, "Since when do you start handing out compliments Uchiha Sasuke."

"I usually don't." Sasuke answered.

"How do you know her?" Karin cutting in the conversation

"She's my former teammate. So is the blonde haired guy." Sasuke informed her.

Naruto said, "Sasuke."

Then he passed out.

"I'm leaving." Sakura suddenly said.

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura shrugged, "Leave him."

Then she disappeared.

"She's powerful, ne, Sasuke?" Suigetsu said.

"Yeah, she is." Sasuke smirked while an idea popped into his head.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please review ) 


	2. New Recruit

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Later at night**…

"What were you thinking before Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked while drinking a bottle of water.

Everybody was paying attention.

"How would you feel about another member?" Sasuke questioned.

"DO YOU MEAN THAT BLACK HAIRED WOMAN???!!! NOOOOO!!!!" Karin screamed.

"Why is she competition for Sasuke's love?" Suigetsu said compassionately.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What about you, Jugo?"

"I don't know." Jugo shrugged.

"Let's see what skills she has." Suigetsu suggested.

"Humph, fine." Karin replied.

"Alright." Jugo nodded.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

* * *

**In the morning**…

"Get up." Sasuke kicked Suigetsu.

"I'm up." Suigetsu yawned.

"Wake up Karin, Jugo." Sasuke commanded.

"Fine." Suigetsu got up and went to wake up Karin, Jugo.

"So what's the plan boss?" Suigetsu rubbed his eyes.

"We are going to look for the black haired woman. Also known as, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke informed them.

"So, where are we going to find her?" Jugo asked.

BBBBOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!

"That won't be hard." Suigetsu said.

Team Hebi rushed to the sound. When they came, they saw Sakura standing in the middle of the field with countless ninjas on the ground around her.

"You guys are pathetic." Sakura scoffed. "Get out of here."

All the ninjas scrambled from the field.

"Why do you keep showing up where I am?" Sakura turned to Team Hebi.

"Sakura come and join my team." Sasuke said but didn't ask.

"You know Sasuke, it more proper to ask then to command." Sakura said while being amused.

"You should treat Sasuke with more respect." Karin told Sakura while charging at her. Sakura was getting ready to punch her. But before they could punch each other. Sasuke appeared next to Sakura and caught her punch.

"Yeah, Sasuke hold her down. So, I can punch her." Karin was about to punch her. But Sasuke kicked her to the trees hard.

"Owwwww!!!! That hurt Sasuke." Karin complained.

Sasuke let Sakura go, "So, what's your answer?"

Sakura was about to say something when, Jugo was loosing control.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and walked over to Jugo. Everybody was watching her intently.

"AGHHHH!!!!" Jugo screamed.

Sakura put her fore finger and middle finger on Jugo's forehead. Her fingers were glowing green. Everybody was staring at her like she looked amazing. (Which she is. :P)

Jugo calmed down, "Wow, how did you do that?" He questioned while looking at her like she was a goddess.

"I had to study the curse seal when I was in Konoha." Sakura shrugged.

"So, are you going to join my team?" Sasuke getting annoyed because of that interruption.

"Alright," Sakura nodded, "but I want to know more about your team." Sakura eyed them.

"My name is Hozuki Suigetsu. My goal is to acquire the sword of Hoshgaki Kisame. Some of my abilities are to reduce myself to a liquid form and to change the size of my limbs." Suigetsu explained.

Sakura nodded, "What about you?" She pointed to Jugo.

"My name is Jugo. I want to accomplish not to kill people against my will. Some of my unique traits are that my body produces enzymes that transform me into a monstrous creature." Jugo said.

"You." Sakura said to Karin.

"Well, you should know me. I'm the smartest and strongest kunoichi." Karin bragged.

"Yeah, I think I know you. Aren't you the Wannabe Bitch?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke smirked. Jugo smiled.

Suigetsu laughed, "I think I'm gonna like her." And he laughed harder.

Karin punched him and replied, "Shut up."

"So are you going to tell me?" Sakura asked Karin.

"Fine. My name is Karin. One of my goals is to get someone I like to notice me." Karin glanced at Sasuke. "My ability is to locate and track people."

"I see." Sakura replied.

"So, what about you?" Suigestsu questioned.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My goal is to kill Haruno Ayaka. My abilities are to heal people and I have super human strength." Sakura told them.

"I didn't know you had sister." Sasuke said.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me." Sakura replied back.

"Well, then I have to find out about those things." Sasuke smirked at her.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Jugo asked.

"We are going in pairs to find Akatsuki." Sasuke told them.

"What are the pairs?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

Sasuke smirked, "The pairs are you and me, Suigetsu and Karin, Jugo are you alright being alone?"

Sasuke looked at Jugo.

Jugo nodded.

"I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you, Sasuke." Karin flirted.

"Too bad, split up with your partner." Sasuke commanded.

Everybody went with their partner and split up to find information on Akatsuki.

* * *

Does anyone want Suigetsu and Karin together? If they do, please review. 


	3. Important Information

All the people have voted already! The results are 8 people voted yes and 2 people voted no for Suigetsu and Karin to be together. Sooo, they are going to be together. But they are going to be an on and off couple :P.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura… 

Sasuke and Sakura were walking down a street in a village with cloaks on. (Don't ask how they got them.)

"So, where are we going Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke was about to answer but 10 ninjas appeared before them.

* * *

In Konoha… 

"So that's what happened." Tsunade said.

"Yeah" Naruto put his head down since he couldn't bring Sakura back.

"That's what happens when you don't wait for back up. Is that all?" Tsunade asked.

"No, Sakura told me to tell you she remembers about her past. What does that mean?" Naruto questioned.

Tsunade sighed, "All I know is that the Haruno clan was slaughtered by Haruno Ayaka. Sakura's older sister. Sakura had all her memories about the Haruno clan erased and those memories were replaced."

"Did everybody of the Haruno clan die?" Naruto asked.

"No, Sakura, Sakura's parents, and Ayaka were the survivors." Tsunade replied.

"Oh yeah, Sakura's parents died. What happened to Ayaka?" Naruto wondered.

"She left after the Haruno massacre and became a missing-nin. That was the same time as the Uchiha massacre." Tsunade informed.

"Do you think she murdered the Haruno clan?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know." Tsunade answered.

'Sakura, please be careful.' Naruto thought.

* * *

With Suigetsu and Karin… 

"Ughh! I didn't want to be with you! I want to be with Sasuke! But that Black-haired Bitch had to be with him!" Karin kept rambling on about wanting to be with Sasuke. Blah, blah, blah

"Stop talking woman!" Suigetsu snapped.

"What are you going to do about it?!" Karin screamed.

Suigetsu and Karin kept bickering until a guy with a cloak on.

"I heard that you guys are gathering information about Akatsuki." The guy said.

"What if we are?" Suigetsu asked suspiciously.

"I have information about them." The guy answered.

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura… 

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"We're the best ninjas in history!!!!!" The leader gloated.

"Hn, you guys seem to be all bark and no bite." Sakura scoffed while she charged at the leader with a punch full of charka.

"Ugh, you bitch." The leader insulted.

The leader was about to kick her. But before Sakura could dodge it. Sasuke caught it and threw him against a tree.

"Boss!" The 9 ninjas shouted.

Sasuke and Sakura took them down one by one without breaking a sweat.

'That was too easy.' Sasuke thought.

Then Sasuke heard a sizzling sound.

'Great, a bomb.' Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and use his body as a shield for her.

BOOM!

"Ugh" Sasuke groaned.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura demanded.

Sasuke had multiple cuts on his body.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"Let's get you to a better location." Sakura suggested.

Sakura put Sasuke's arm around her shoulder.

They went into the forest and ended up at a lake.

Sakura started healing his cuts. Once she finished.

Sakura asked, "You still didn't tell me. Why did you do that?"

Instead of responding, Sasuke lowered his head close to Sakura's face.

Right, when his lips were close to her lips. They heard, "SASUKE!!!!!"

It was Karin. Sakura pulled back and jumped away from Sasuke.

"We got information on Akatsuki." Karin stated.

Suigetsu was right behind her.

"What's the information?" Sasuke replied emotionlessly.

"They are going to the Land of the Waves." Karin stated.

"What are they going to do there?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. And what were you doing with Sasuke?" Karin snapped.

"Healing him." Sakura glared.

"Enough. We have to go and get Jugo." Sasuke commanded.

Karin made a handsign, "He's north."

Everybody went north. They eventually got Jugo. Then Sasuke realized it was getting dark.

Sasuke stated, "We are going to camp here."

Sasuke, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin were setting up their tents.

Sakura was about to jump to a tree branch when Sasuke said, "Sakura come here, you're going to sleep in my tent."

"Oh, Sasuke, you can sleep in my tent." Karin tried another pathetic attempt to flirt.

"No." Sasuke said flatly.

Karin huffed and went inside her tent.

"I'm going to sleep outside. You can sleep in your tent." Sakura defied.

Sasuke sighed and walk over to her. He put her on his shoulder and carried her into his tent. He put her down.

"Stay." Sasuke commanded.

He was about to walk out.

"Hey, where are you going to sleep?" Sakura asked.

"Outside." Sasuke's only reply.

"I guess I have to sleep here." Sakura grumbled.

Then she fell asleep.

* * *

Please review and tell me your opinion! 

I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Neesan, Niisan

Thank you for all your kind reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The next morning…

Sakura woke up. She exited the tent and saw Sasuke and Jugo.

"Go wake up Suigetsu and Karin." Sasuke commanded.

"God, don't boss me around, Uchiha." Sakura grumbled.

Sakura strolled over to Suigetsu's tent first.

Sakura bent over to Suigetsu's ear and whispered, "Hey Suigetsu, you want to have fun waking up Karin?"

Suigetsu slowly got up and he had a flashlight in his hand. He put the flashlight under his chin, "Yeah, let's have fun waking up Karin. Muhahahaha!"

Suigetsu and Sakura crept over to Karin's tent. They had a bucket of ice cold water and HUGE spider. First, they place the spider on Karin's head. Then they pour the bucket on her body.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Karin screeched like a banshee.

"Hey, nice hat Karin." Sakura snicked.

Karin touched the top of her head. She felt a gigantic hairy spider.

"OMG!!!!!!" Karin screamed while running out of the tent and into the woods.

Sasuke sighed and then he saw Sakura and Suigetsu laughing their heads off.

"Who did it?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura pointed to Suigetsu. Suigetsu pointed to Sakura.

"Alright, let's get Karin." Sasuke stated.

Everybody headed to the direction where Karin went. When they arrived to where Karin was. Karin was running away from a bear. Sakura and Suigetsu were rolling on the floor laughing.

Sasuke sighed again. He went in front of the bear. He used the Sharingan to put the bear to sleep.

"Thanks Sasuke." Karin winked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura and Suigetsu almost threw up. Jugo, he was just being Jugo.

"Let's go to the Land of Waves now." Sasuke said.

Team Hebi headed over to the Land of Waves.

When Team Hebi arrived at the Land of Waves. Everybody was panicking over there.

Sakura stopped one of the villagers and asked, "What's going on?"

"Akatsuki is attacking!" The villager replied panicky.

Then BOOM! Blankets of smoke covered everything.

Two shadows appeared in the smoke.

"Hey Imouto." One of the shadows greeted.

"Nee-san." Sakura simply said.

"Hn. Otouto." The other shadow said.

"Itachi or do you want me to say "Nii-san"" Sasuke hissed with venom.

To Be continued…

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. Sakura's Past

Disclaimer: Here I go, I don't own Naruto. If I did I would kill Karin.

* * *

The smoke cleared up.

"I prefer "Nii-san"" Itachi smirked.

"Well, too bad. I'm not going to call you that." Sasuke hissed.

"Ohh, Sakura you have grown up. What no hug?" Sakura's sister pouted.

"Like I would hug you, Ayaka." Sakura glared at Ayaka.

"Awww, you hurt me Imouto." Ayaka faked cried.

"Where's Kisame?" Suigetsu demanded.

"Yeah, where is Kisame Itachi-kun?" Ayaka questioned.

"I'm right here guys." Kisame popped out of nowhere.

"Oh, look it's little Suigetsu." Kisame said.

Suigetsu glared at him.

"Enough, we have to go the leader is going to get angry if we don't go now." Itachi stated.

"You're not going to leave without a fight." Sasuke growled out.

"Well sorry, we have to leave but we'll make it up to you." Ayaka replied.

Then in a blink of an eye, Itachi, Ayaka, and Kisame disappeared.

"Damn, they left." Suigetsu cursed.

"Karin can you sense them?" Sasuke asked.

Karin made a handsign.

"No, I can't." Karin responded.

"Hn. Fine, set up camp." Sasuke looked at the sunset.

Once Sasuke finished setting up his tent.

He looked at Sakura, "Get in."

"No." Sakura replied.

"Get in." Sasuke repeated while narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, Uchiha." Sakura huffed while getting in the tent.

"Oh, Sasuke it's going to rain you should sleep in my tent." Karin flirted again.

"No." Sasuke told her.

"But you will get wet." Karin insisted.

"I'll sleep in my tent." Sasuke replied.

Sakura peeked her head out of the tent, "What? No."

"Too bad, my tent and my rules. Besides I got to ask you a few questions." Sasuke stated while getting in the tent.

"I'll sleep outside then." Sakura argued.

"No, you won't." Sasuke dragged Sakura back to his tent.

Once, they were in Sasuke's tent.

Sasuke asked "What happen between you and your sister."

Sakura sighed, "Fine."

* * *

**Flashback...**

"Hey Mom and Dad, I'm home." A 15 years old Sakura shouted.

Sakura entered the living room. Right in the middle of the living room was her parents covered in buckets of crimson blood.

"Mom, Dad!" Sakura screamed out.

But it was too late, they were already dead. Sakura was on the verge of tears.

"Sakura." A girly voice called out.

"Huh? Who's there?" Sakura croaked out.

"It's me, Ayaka. Don't you remember me, Imouto?" A woman that looked like Sakura but with blue hair came out of the shadows.

"No, and I don't have an older sister!" Sakura shouted at her.

"Heh. I guess Konoha erased your memories about the Haruno clan and me. Well, I am going to make you remember with my jutsu." Ayaka told Sakura.

Ayaka rapidly did handsigns.

Sakura saw that she wasn't in her living room anymore. But she was in a training ground.

"Good job Nee-san!" A small, little Sakura complimented.

Ayaka smiled at the younger Sakura.

The jutsu played a couple more scenes about Sakura's life with the Haruno clan. But then the scenery changed. A little Sakura was running to the Haruno District. When she arrived, blood was splatter all over with dead bodies on the ground. Then little Sakura saw Ayaka standing in the middle of all the bodies.

"Nee-san! Someone killed the whole clan." Then little Sakura gasped.

Ayaka was covered in blood. But not anyone's blood, it was the Haruno clan members' blood.

"Did you kill them?" Little Sakura cried out.

"Yes." Ayaka replied emotionlessly.

Then out of nowhere ANBUs came out.

"Freeze, Haruno Ayaka!" One of the ANBU came out.

But Ayaka was already gone.

"Sakura?"

Little Sakura heard her name called out from her Mom and Dad before she fainted.

Then the jutsu ended.

"Why?" Sakura questioned.

"Why'd I killed the clan or Why'd I killed Mom and Dad?" Ayaka answered.

"Both." Sakura replied.

"I killed the clan because I want to impress Uchiha Itachi. But I didn't kill the whole clan. So, I had to kill Mom and Dad." Ayaka explained.

"Then why don't you just kill me?" Sakura asked.

"Dear little Imouto. I still need you for something. But I'm not going to tell. Oh, got to go ANBU is coming." Ayaka responded.

ANBUs busted in the house.

"Freeze! Haruno Ayaka!" One of the ANBU shouted.

Ayaka disappeared within a blink of an eye.

"Are you alright?" An ANBU asked Sakura.

Thump!

Sakura responded by fainting.

**End of Flashback...**

* * *

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sakura questioned.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and he wrapped his arms around Sakura.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. Just go to sleep." Sasuke said

Sakura and Sasuke laid down on the tent.

* * *

The Next Morning…

Everybody woke up except for Karin.

"Sak-" Sasuke trailed off but then he thought about, 'Wait, last time Sakura pranked Karin. And I don't want to put a bear to sleep again.'

"Jugo, go wake up Karin." Sasuke commanded.

Jugo nodded and headed to Karin's tent.

A loud shriek came from Karin's tent. Sasuke, Sakura, and Suigetsu whipped their heads to Karin's tent. Karin came out but she had black spots all over her body and face. It looked like she had chickpox.

"OMG!!!! I have the curse mark! I bet Jugo gave it to me!" Karin glared at Jugo.

Sakura and Suigetsu were laughing so hard, they looked like Hyenas drinking Red Bull.

"Nice fake curse mark! You worshipped Sasuke that much that you put black marker all over you face and body!" Suigetsu laughed out.

"What?!" Karin went to the river and splashed water on her face. "It won't come off."

"Aw, that's too bad." Sakura replied.

"Yeah right." Sakura whispered to Suigetsu and Jugo, "Did you do that Jugo?"

Jugo grinned evilly while holding up a black marker.

"Alright, enough! Karin can you sense Itachi's charka?" Sasuke turned to Karin who was still splashing water in her face.

Karin did a handsign, "No, but there are 11 charkas coming this way."

* * *

Oh, whose charkas are those? Anyway, I am having second thoughts about Suigetsu and Karin. So, I am going to let you guys vote. Either, pair Suigetsu and Karin up or **KILL** Karin. Please vote and review! 


	6. Konoha Nins

YAY! I got 100 reviews! Okay, last chapter I asked people if Karin should die or be with Suigetsu. 22 people voted that she should die. 5 people voted that she should be with Suigetsu. So Karin's going to die!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto never had and never will sniff

"So 11 chakras are coming this way. Huh?" Suigetsu said.

"I just said that." Karin stated annoyed.

"So any ideas whose chakras they are?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke and Sakura while ignoring Karin.

"I think I know whose chakras they are." Sakura stated while smirking.

"Whose?" Suigetsu raising an eyebrow.

"The Rookie Nine." Sakura replied.

"The Rookie who?" Karin asked in her oh so annoying voice.

"The Rookie Nine! Dattebayo!" Konoha's Number One Hyper- active Ninja shouted.

Team Hebi whipped their heads to the very hyper voice.

There stand Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and last but not least the copy cat ninja Kakashi.

"Oh, look it's the Rookie Nine. Where's my so-called replacement?" Sasuke asked.

"He's on another mission. So, how have you been Sasuke?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Hn." Sasuke's only reply.

"So, I'm guessing you guys are here to take us back to Konoha." Sakura said.

"Yes, Sakura we are here to take you guys back." Ino took a step closer to Sakura.

"Aw, no Forehead Girl anymore?" Sakura frowned.

Right when Ino was about to speak.

Rock Lee shouted "MY CHERRY BLOSSOM I SHALL TAKE YOU BACK TO KONOHA AND WIN YOUR HEART WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Rock Lee charged at Suigetsu and started to attack him while shouting, "YOUTH, YOUTH, YOUTH, YOUTH, YOUTH!" Over and over again.

"God does this idiot ever shut up!" Suigetsu screamed out while blocking Lee's attacks with his sword.

"Not really…" Sakura answered.

"Sakura… Sasuke…" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto." Sasuke's stoic reply answered.

"I'm going to bring you both back." Naruto said in a determined voice.

"What makes you think you can Dobe?" Sasuke's cocky response came out.

"Grrr… Teme. I'll show you Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

About 100 Narutos appeared. They all attacked Sasuke. Sasuke kept punching each and everyone of them.

While fighting Naruto clones, Sasuke said, "Suigetsu don't kill anybody."

Suigetsu replied, "Fine." While fighting Lee who was still shouting youth…

Jugo was fighting against Neji, Tenten, and Kakashi. Karin's opponents were Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were battling Sakura.

* * *

Karin's Fight

"Ugh, why do I have to fight a dog boy, a bug freak, and a pale-eyed weakling?" Karin whined.

Akamaru and Kiba growled at her.

Shino's bugs were moving closer to Karin.

Hinata activated her Byakugan.

Then Hinata started to charged at Karin and attacking Karin's internal organs. Karin dodged all of her hits. But then Shino's bugs came behind Karin and started to crawl on her.

"EW! GET THESE STUPID BUGS OFF OF ME!" Karin yelled out.

"Jujin Bunshin!" Kiba shouted

Next thing you know there are two Kibas.

"Gatsuga!" Both Kibas called out.

The two Kibas charged at Karin at high speeds in a spinning maneuver and they both hit her.

"Aahhhhhh!" Karin shouted out.

Then she fainted.

* * *

Suigetsu's Fight

"Konoha Daisenpu!" Lee shouted.

Lee did a powerful leap forward followed by a spinning kick with both legs in succession, and then a second kick was aimed lower in case Suigetsu ducks the first kick.

But Suigetsu didn't ducked because it went right through his watery form.

"Heh, you can't hit me with those Tajutsu attacks." Suigetsu commented.

"We'll see about that. Konoha Goriki Senpu!" Lee said.

But before Lee could do it. Suigetsu reduce himself to liquid form.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Lee wondered.

Suigetsu appeared behind Lee. Suigetsu was about to slice Lee but then he remembered what Sasuke said.

'Damn, I wanted to kill him. Oh well.' Suigetsu thought.

Suigetsu just knocked Lee out with his sword.

* * *

Jugo's Fight

Jugo was already partially transformed. Kakashi had his Sharingan activated. Neji's Byakugan was activated. Tenten had her scrolls ready.

Jugo charged at Neji.

"Hakke Kusho!" Neji said.

Jugo was pushed away violently.

"Soshoryu!" Tenten shouted.

A dozen of weapons were coming at Jugo. But he dodged them all.

'Damn, he dodged them all.' Tenten thought.

Kakashi was already gone. Jugo turned his head right and left but he still couldn't find him.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu." Kakashi's voice sounded muffled.

Kakashi's hand appeared from underground, grabbed Jugo's foot, and pulled him underground. Jugo tried to move but he couldn't. So, he used his left which was like a piston-like ram to punch the ground. He finally got out of there. Then he ran towards Tenten and he disappeared.

'Huh, where'd he go? Damn, he's too fast.' Tenten thought.

But then Jugo was right behind Tenten and hit her pressure point in her neck.

Tenten fell into Neji's arms. Kakashi was attacking Jugo while Neji put Tenten in a safe place. When Neji came back, Kakashi got punched in the face with that piston-like ram. Kakashi got thrown back, his back hit a tree.

"Looks like it's just me and you." Jugo stated calmly.

"Hn. Hakke Rokujuyon Sho." Neji replied.

The Taoist symbol, Bagua appeared beneath Neji. Neji ran up to Jugo and closed two of Jugo's chakra points, followed by four, then eight, then sixteen, then thirty-two, then sixty-four strikes.

Jugo could barely move. But with his last strength, he was behind Neji and knocked him out.

But before Neji lost consciousness, he thought, 'He could still move… Oh well it's not the first time it happened.'

* * *

Sakura's Fight

"Nikudan sensha!" Choji exclaimed.

A round, large ball came towards Sakura. Sakura kept dodging Choji, so Choji won't run her over.

"Kagemane no Jutsu." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru's shadow was coming closer to Sakura. But Sakura dodged it. And behind her was Choji. So, Choji got trapped in the jutsu.

"Hey Shikamaru! Take off this jutsu on me!" Choji shouted.

"I am." Shikamaru replied.

While Shikamaru and Choji were fighting Sakura. Ino was frozen. She didn't anything.

'why aren't you doing anything?' Inner Ino screamed at Ino.

'I don't want to hurt Sakura…' Ino replied.

'But you need to help your teammates.' Inner Ino reasoned.

While Ino kept talking to Inner Ino. Sakura appeared behind Choji and knocked him out with her Super Human Strength and did the same to Shikamaru.

"So, I guess it's just you and me Ino." Sakura brought Ino back from her thoughts.

"Yeah and I'm going to beat you and bring you and Sasuke-kun back Forehead Girl!" Ino stated confidently.

"What happened to no more name calling Pig?" Sakura asked.

"I couldn't resist." Ino replied back.

Sakura grinned, "Well Pig let's see if you have the strength to back up those words."

Sakura charged at Ino with her Super Human Strength. Ino barely dodged it. So, it made a huge hole in the ground.

"Woah." Ino whispered.

Ino shook her head sideways, 'I can't let Forehead Girl be better than me.'

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino shouted.

Ino's spirit came at Sakura.

'Yes! I got Forehead Girl now!" Ino thought.

But when Ino got Sakura. Sakura disappeared with a poof and in her place was a log.

'Damn, a Kawarimi no Jutsu. Uh oh, I have to go back to my body!' Ino thought.

When Ino returned to her body. Sakura was behind Ino already. Then Sakura karate-chopped Ino's neck, making Ino faint.

'Well, I better go see where Sasuke is.' Sakura thought.

Then she disappeared to find Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto's Fight

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke said.

It destroyed all of the remaining Naruto clones.

"Let's settle this Dobe." Sasuke said while getting in his level 2 cursed seal form and creating the Chidori.

"I agree Teme." Naruto responded while changing into the demon form he was in when he fought Sasuke in the Valley of the End. Naruto was forming the Rasengan.

Just like in the Valley of the End, Naruto and Sasuke charged at each other. When the Chidori and Rasengan collided with each other. Both boys were thrown back. Sasuke's back hit against a tree. Naruto was thrown over a cliff.

Sakura came just in time to see Naruto fall over the cliff. Sakura rushed over the edge of the cliff and she looked down. She saw Naruto's blonde head bobbling up and down unconsciously in a river below.

Sasuke, who was back into his normal appearance, appeared next to Sakura, "Let's go Sakura."

But Sakura wasn't listening. Instead, she was recalling all her memories with Naruto.

"Sakura-chan let's go to Ichiraku I'll pay this time!"

"Sakura-chan I promise I will bring Sasuke-teme back for you!"

"Wow, Sakura-chan you gotten so strong!"

Naruto's teary face appeared, "Sakura-chan don't leave like Sasuke-teme did."

"Sorry Sasuke but I have to save Naruto, I owe him that much." Sakura responded.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists.

"Fine." Sasuke gritted out.

Sakura tip-toed up to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "I'll be back. Don't get so jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Sasuke hissed.

"Ok, Sasuke." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Then Sakura jumped off the cliff.

Sasuke went to go get Team Hebi.

'Where is he?' Sakura thought while swimming through the river.

Then Sakura saw Naruto's yellow head. She swam towards him and grabbed him.

Sakura looked around her. 'Damn, I need something to grabbed on to, I'm getting tired.'

Sakura saw a rock up ahead near the cliff's wall. She reached for it and held on to it.

'Agh, what am I going to do now? The river's current is getting faster. So, I better think of something fast.' Sakura thought.

Then her back hit the cliff's wall. 'Hm, I got an idea.'

She put chakra in her feet and place her feet on the cliff's wall. Sakura started to climb up the wall.

* * *

Back With Sasuke…

'I wasn't jealous, was I?' Sasuke wondered.

Then Sasuke headed out to find Team Hebi.

* * *

So, how was the chapter? Nice reviews appreciated. Oh and can you believe Ino has an Inner Ino and she's an apprentice of Tsunade!? She just keeps stealing what Sakura has. And people who hate Karin, please help me plan her death. Muhahahaha! 


	7. Fun Time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…ISN'T THAT OBVIOUS!

I'm so **SORRY** I haven't updated. Blame it on school! Anyways, I want to say to**Ying Yang Keiko-Hime**, THANK YOU! For the idea you gave me. I'm going to use it in this chapter. But I'm not going to tell you guys cause it will ruin it for the you! Oh and THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME IDEAS FOR KARIN'S DEATH! I'LL STILL BE TAKING IDEAS UNTIL IT'S TIME FOR HER TO DIE!

* * *

Back with Sakura… 

'I'm half way there.' Sakura thought as she kept climbing the wall with her chakra feet.

When she made it to the top, she put Naruto over first and checked if he was still breathing. Then he started coughing up water.

"S-sakura-chan?" Naruto coughed out.

"Yeah Naruto?" Sakura whispered.

This Sakura looked like the one that Naruto used to be friends with.

"Heh, you're back." Naruto replied.

Sakura had a confused face. Then Naruto passed out. Sakura thought that something happened to Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura started to shake Naruto. But then he started to snore. Sakura sweatdropped. She wanted to punch Naruto but she notice her hair was pink again!

'Hm, I kind of missed my pink hair. I'm going to keep it pink from now on! Was that what Naruto was talking about' Sakura wondered.

* * *

Back with Sasuke… 

Sasuke already found Jugo and Suigetsu. Now he needs to find the Bitch…Oh! Uh...I mean Karin. They found Karin on the ground all beaten up.

"Sigh, Karin's so weak! I can't understand why you pick her to be on the team Sasuke." Suigetsu said.

"Suigetsu, pick up Karin and carry her." Sasuke commanded.

"But I might get AIDS from her." Suigetsu whimpered.

Sasuke gave him the glare that said, "Do it, or die."

"Fine." Suigetsu started poking Karin with a stick just to make sure it's safe to pick her up.

Then Karin started talking in her sleep, "Oh Sasuke, I wanna ravage you." Drool leaked out of her mouth and started snoring.

Jugo and Suigetsu started to sweatdropped. Sasuke wanted to keep his emotionless face but no matter how hard he tried, it was replaced with a disturbed face.

'Must put a lock on the tent zipper.' Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Anyways," Suigetsu said while trying to recover from Karin wanting to "ravage" Sasuke. "Where's Sakura?"

"Hn. Somewhere." Sasuke replied.

Suigetsu sweatdropped. But decided to drop it since Sasuke looked very angry.

"So, where are we going to go?" Jugo asked.

"Hn. Set up Camp." Sasuke told them.

* * *

Back with Sakura… 

Sakura was carrying Naruto on her back. Right now, Naruto was talking about ramen and listing every flavor.

"Beef…Pork…Chicken…Seafood…" Naruto started sleep talking.

"Sigh, Naruto will never change." Sakura said while walking.

Then Sakura started to see Hinata, Kiba, and Shino coming her way. So she put down Naruto against a tree, and then disappeared.

"Hey, I see Uzumaki uphead!" Kiba shouted.

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned.

They all ran up to Naruto…except Shino who walked there at a normal pace…

Sakura, who was hidden in the trees, started to head back to Team Hebi. When Sakura arrived to where Team Hebi was. All of Team Hebi, except for Karin, was in a tree. Why do you ask? Well Karin is trying to "ravage" Sasuke in her sleep and now she's heading towards the tree Team Hebi's at.

"Sasuke? Oh Sasuke, come here big boy. We'll have a good time." A zombie-like Karin called out.

Sakura heard Sasuke shout out "NO!"

"But…But…I can help you restore your clan!" Karin exclaimed.

"No way!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura sighed. She punched Karin with a fist full of chakra.

"Snort! Aah! What's happening?! Sasuke protect me!" Karin who has a fat cheek from the punch Sakura threw at her.

Team Hebi came down from the tree seeing that it was kinda safe for now. Everybody stared at Karin's fat cheek which is blue and purple now.

"What is something wrong with my face?" Karin asked.

"Nope." Everybody answered.

"Ok, good. I have to look best for my Sasuke." Karin gloated.

"He's not yours." Sakura replied.

"Oh, what makes you think that?" Karin snapped back.

"Um, from the fact that he was in a tree when you were trying to "ravage" him in your sleep." Sakura answered back.

"Oh." Karin's smart reply that came out of her mouth.

"Hey, why is your hair pink Sakura?" Suigetsu asked.

"Oh, the dye wore off I guess." Sakura shrugged.

"Ha! Now I can call you pink-haired bitch!" Karin screamed.

"Fine, then I'll call you red-haired slut!" Sakura shouted back.

That shut Karin up.

"Ok, now everybody get ready to go to sleep." Sasuke said in his emotionless voice.

Everybody head back to their tents and fell asleep.

* * *

Morning… 

Everybody was waking up. When Karin woke up, she found this box with roses in it and a letter too.

Dear Karin,

I have loved you from far…far…far… far…far…far… far…far…far… far…far…far… far…far…far… far…far…far… far…far…far… far…far…far… far…far…far… far…far…far… far…far…far… far…far…far… far…far…far… far…far…far… far…far…far…away. You are the beauty in my eyes. As, a token of my love, I have given you these roses. Please smell them and think of me.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

"OH MY GOD!!!!! It must be Sasuke!!! I always knew there was a reason why Sasuke acted so cold and distant!!!!" Karin spazzed.

Karin put the roses in her face and rub them all over her body because she thinks it has Sasuke's germs on it. But then she got a little itchy. Then more itchy!

"Ugh, why am I so itchy?!" Karin said while getting out of the tent and holding the love letter in her hand.

Next thing you know is Karin's rolling on the floor cause she's so itchy! Jugo, Suigetsu, Sasuke, and Sakura came out of their tents only to see Karin making a fool of herself by humping a tree!

Everybody burst into laughing.

"Nice job Suigetsu!" Sakura complimented.

"Thanks, but I didn't do it…Jugo?" Suigetsu asked.

"Nope." Jugo replied.

"Then who did…" Sakura questioned.

Everybody turned their heads to Sasuke, who was smirking.

"Sasuke-kun, did you do that?" Sakura accidentally added the kun on his name.

"Who me?" Sasuke tilted his head innocently.

"Yes, you." Sakura replied.

"She tried to "ravage" me yesterday. I needed my revenge." Sasuke answered.

"Ha! I never knew you're so diabolical Sasuke." Suigetsu complimented.

Sasuke shrugged, "It's in my blood."

"UM! GUYS! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Karin shouted while still humping the tree…poor tree.

Well, looks like you got Poison Ivy, so I guess you should jump in that lake." Sakura pointed to the lake.

"Fine." Karin jumped into the lake. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S FREEZING COLD!"

"Um, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"What no kun?" Sasuke faked hurt.

"Fine, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura re-asked.

"What?" Now back in his emotionless façade.

"Can we leave her?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke shrugged, "Why not."

Then all of Team Hebi disappeared except for Karin of course.

"HEY, WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO????!!!"

* * *

So, once again I'm so **SORRY**! I'll try to update soon! Please leave a review! By the way, **Ying Yang Keiko-Hime's** idea was for Sasuke to prank Karin. Remember I'm still taking ideas for Karin's death! Oh and if you want someone to prank Karin just leave the prank and the name in your review. And I'll see what I can do! 


	8. Strange Feelings

Disclaimer: Sigh, must we go through this every day? I don't own Naruto…

* * *

Unfortunately, Karin caught up with Team Hebi…

"Hey guys! You left me…But I'm sure you didn't mean to! Right, Sasuke?" Karin asked, turning to the stoic avenger.

"Hn," Sasuke answered.

'Damn, thought we lost her…' Suigetsu thought.

'…' Jugo's thoughts

'Sigh, why am I with this idiot?' Sakura thought.

"Let's go to the next village, we might be able to gather some information on Itachi and Ayaka," Sasuke stated.

Team Hebi nodded and disappeared.

* * *

At the Village…

"Same groups as before," Sasuke instructed.

"I don't want the same groups again Sasuke!" Karin whined.

Sasuke was about to say something when Sakura talked.

"Actually, as much as it pains me to say this, but I agree with Karin. We should have different groups; I could go with Suigetsu or Jugo," Sakura suggested.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "You don't like being with me Sakura?"

"Uh…that's not what I meant," Sakura stated.

"Whatever, things stay the same, split up," Sasuke was walking away while Sakura hastily followed him.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…SASUKE!" Sakura shouted at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Ugh, was another stick shoved up your ass? Cause it seems like it," Sakura joked.

Sasuke glared at Sakura and picked up his pace. Sakura sighed.

"What's with you?" Sakura smirked. "Sasu-kun."

Sasuke twitched, "Sasu-kun?"

"Yes, Sasu-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked again.

"Tch…Whatever," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Now, now, Sasu-kun tell me what's wrong," Sakura demanded.

"Why should you know?" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Sakura pouted, "Pwease, tell me Sasu-kun," Sakura breathed against his ear.

Sasuke shivered, "Don't do that anymore."

"Why not?" Sakura protested.

"Cause I said so, now do you want to know why "I have another stick shove up my ass.""

Sakura giggled, "Yes."

Sasuke mumbled something but Sakura didn't catch it.

"Could you repeat that Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I was jealous," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura was amused, "About what?"

"You left me for Naruto and wanted to be with Suigetsu and Jugo," Sasuke stated while looking at anything but Sakura.

Sakura burst into laughing, "That's why you're jealous?"

Sasuke glared at her.

Sakura hugged him, "Aww, Sasu-kun don't be upset."

Sasuke had a strange feeling to hug her back. But he shoved her off instead. "Hn, don't call me that."

"Uh oh, somebody's on their period." Sakura joked again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Let's hurry up and find some information."

"Aye, aye captain," Sakura saluted to him.

Sasuke and Sakura stumbled across a bar.

Howls of laughter came out of there. Sasuke and Sakura entered the bar. Sasuke picked up one of the drunken men.

"Hey there sexy stuff," The drunk man referred to Sakura.

Sasuke punched him, "Do you know any information about Uchiha Itachi or Haruno Ayaka?"

"Hmmm, I know some but I will only tell you if you loan me that beautiful woman for the night," The drunk man winked at Sakura.

Sakura almost hurled right then and now.

Sasuke growled, "Or, how about I beat the information out of you," Sasuke's Sharingan activated and spun wildly.

"By the looks of it, it seems like she's yours…" The man smirked.

Sasuke kneed him in the stomach, "Now, I'm only going to say this once, tell me where Itachi and Ayaka are."

"Ok! Ok! They are heading to Konoha! Something about getting the Kyuubi. Please don't kill me!" The man begged.

"Hn," Sasuke tossed him into a trash can in the process knocking him out.

"Let's go find the others," Sasuke pulled Sakura by her arm.

Sasuke and Sakura looked for Karin, Suigetsu, or Jugo. They saw Suigetsu rolling on the floor laughing so hard that he said in a British voice, "MOMMY, help me I think I just wetted myself."

They saw Karin tied pole and crying because she's afraid of heights.

Sakura couldn't hold in her laughter and join Suigetsu in rolling on the floor.

"HELP ME SASUKE! I'LL GIVE YOU A KISS!" Karin screamed.

Sasuke twitched, "I'll let you down if you **DON'T** kiss me."

Karin cried again not cause of the heights but cause Sasuke rejected her again. "Deal."

Sasuke threw a kunai at the rope and Karin got dropped on her ass.

Karin immediately went to hug Sasuke. But then Sakura punched her before she could.

"Don't touch Sasu-kun," Sakura still called Sasuke her nick-name she made for him before.

"SASU-KUN???" Karin shrieked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Find Jugo now, Karin."

"Ok, Sasu-kun!" Karin squealed in her high-pitched voice.

Sasuke's Sharingan activated, "Don't. Call. Me. That."

Karin gulped, "Ok, Sasuke. Jugo's not too far from here," Karin pointed to a certain direction.

"Hn," Sasuke disappeared.

"Hm, I'm going with Sasu-kun," Sakura disappeared too.

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura…

"Hey! Sasuke, wait for me!" Sakura called out to him.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

There was an awkward silence. Until they finally found Jugo, Jugo was intently staring at pinecones. (1.)

"Let's go back to Karin and Suigetsu." Sasuke commanded.

They all disappeared…Again.

* * *

With Team Hebi…

"Tomorrow, we're going to head to Konoha. We've heard Itachi and Ayaka are heading there." Sasuke stated while everyone was eating.

"What about Kisame?" Suigetsu asked.

"We think he'll be there too. Now everybody go to sleep," Sasuke stated.

Once Sasuke and Sakura got into their tent.

Sakura asked, "Sasuke, you know where we are heading right?"

"Hn, the Dobe would probably just tackle us and say, "Teme! Sakura-chan! About time you came home!"" Sasuke acted like Naruto.

Sakura giggled and whispered, "What are you going to do once you kill Itachi?"

"Simple, go back to Konoha and start on my second goal," Sasuke replied.

"Who's the person?" Sakura asked.

"Hn, I have somebody in mind…Now go to sleep," Sasuke commanded.

Sakura sighed and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Ok! Well, I finally came back from the dead and updated! Thank you for waiting so patiently and sorry for the wait. Personally, I think this chapter sucked. T.T

(1.)- If you read "The Thorn Bush" by UnderTheSky-xxo. You would get the joke.

That's all for now! See you till the next time I update!


	9. Coming Back

Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

Team Hebi all woke up and set their journey to Konoha. The silence was nerve wrecking, except for Karin's loud, annoying complaints on the way to Konoha.

"HOW MUCH LONGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR?!" Karin screeched while falling on her butt on the ground.

To everybody's surprise, Sakura answer her.

"We're close, about 10 minutes and we will arrive over there. We would be there if you hadn't had to have that break," Sakura's voice screamed sarcastic all over it.

Karin's face made a 'O' shape.

"Well, a princess needs their rest! Humph," Karin pouted while turning her head towards the side.

"You mean a fat ass princess?" Suigetsu ask innocently.

"WHY YOU! I HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M NOT FAT!" Karin yelled, breaking everybody's eardrums.

"Hn, get moving," Sasuke stated when he jumped and disappeared towards Konoha.

One by one, they disappeared. First Sakura, then Jugo, Suigetsu, and the fat as- I mean Karin.

Once Team Hebi arrived at the gates of Konoha, the Konoha guards surrounded them.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura…I would have never figure out that you guys would come back willingly," Genma stated with his famous senbon needle in his mouth.

"Hn, just take us to the Hokage," Sasuke narrowed his eyes, showing that he wasn't in the mood for chit-chat.

"Oh we will," A Konoha shinobi sneered.

The Konoha shinobi surrounded Team Hebi and grabbed their hands behind their backs, leading them to the Godiame's office.

Genma knocked slowly on the door being extremely careful.

"WHO IS IT??" Tsunade's voice roared.

The Konoha shinobi shrank, being scared of the Godiame Hokage.

"Ahem," Genma cleared his throat, "We have two Konoha missing-nins with us right now."

"Come in," Tsunade's voice became much calmer.

The Konoha shinobi opened the door quickly as possible, pushed Team Hebi in, and closed it so fast that you would get a whiplash trying to keep up with it.

Tsunade's sake cup dropped on her desk. Luckily, it didn't break or Tsunade would be pissed if it did.

"Sakura…" Tsunade mumbled, "You came back…"

"I did Shishou," Sakura called Tsunade her honorific when Sakura was still training under her.

"EHHHHH? YOU TRAINED UNDER THE HOKAGE OF KONOHA??" Karin screamed off the top of her lungs.

Sakura rubbed her ear, as well as the others did, "Yes I did…Now will you please BE MORE QUIET!"

Karin shut up.

Tsunade coughed, "Well, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, you do know that you're a missing nin to Konoha? So, you can't be completely off the hook."

"Che, whatever. I came back cause Itachi is heading this way," Sasuke snorted.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "So, you're saying that you're not going to stay in Konoha?"

"Hn," Sasuke stated.

"Translation: I am, please forgive me for my rudeness Godiame," Sakura translated for Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Sakura. While Sakura just looked at him innocently and said "Love you too."

"We will discuss about your punishments later, but what is this about Itachi coming here?" Tsunade asked curiously and seriously.

"Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Ayaka are heading to Konoha to retrieve the Kyuubi," Jugo talked for the first time in a long time.

Naruto busted Tsunade's door down.

"Baa-chan, I want to continue the search for Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan! Dattebayo!" Naruto recited his most famous line.

"Naruto, I think that's not necessary since they are already here," Tsunade calmly stated while resting her chin on her hands which were on the desk.

Naruto's eyes widened but as soon as it came, it was gone. Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Teme, Sakura-chan how could you? You guys left me, I felt abandoned. How would you feel if you were abandoned by your closest people?"

Sakura chimed in, "I already know that feeling Naruto, you and Sasuke did that."

"I didn't abandon you! I left to train to get back Sasuke for you!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura sighed, "I guess you did…What do you want from us to make up for it."

Naruto grinned like a Cheshire Cat, "I have just the thing."

'Oh god…' Sasuke and Sakura thought.

"Baa-chan, can I borrow Teme, Sakura-chan, and their team for a couple of hours or so?" Naruto asked the Godiame.

"Knock yourself out, but you need to get them back here though," Tsunade took a sip of her sake cup that was refilled.

"Ok! Dattebayo! Let's go!" Naruto ran dragging Sasuke and Sakura to God knows where.

Naruto and Team Hebi ended up at some Karaoke bar.

"Ok, Teme and Sakura-chan, you guys stay right here and wait," Naruto pushed Sasuke and Sakura at some table, while Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin pulled up chairs next to the table.

"Yo Yo Yo, here we are introducing Uzumaki Narutooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," The DJ of the Karaoke bar announced.

Five Narutos came out, but they performed the Oiroke no Jutsu. So they were in girl form but they were still clothed. (Thank God.)

The girl versions of Naruto started singing Buttons and dirty dancing on the poles on the stage.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Naruto shook his head going right and left and wagging his finger as well.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

Naruto pretended to undo his buttons.

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off

Naruto tugged on his, I mean her tight fitting shirt.

Baby, can't you see? (see)

Naruto put his hands over his eyes and it looked like he was playing Peek-A-Boo.

How these clothes are fitting on me (me)

And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)

Naruto did the Peek-A-Boo thing again.

How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

Naruto did the buttons thing again too.

But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe

Naruto's index finger was motioning for them to come here.

Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

The five girl Narutos struck a pose.

Now, let me tell you how Team Hebi reacted to Naruto's performance. One of Sasuke's eyes was twitching so badly, it looked like he was retarded. (No offense to retards out there.) Sakura had this blank stare in her eyes while her body was leaning to the right about to fall over. Suigetsu was laughing so hard that he was actually "Rofl-ing" He was actually saying "Rofl, Rofl," while rolling on the floor. Jugo, man he was just like a hard rock. Just there you know…Karin was ranting saying, "He was degrading women by doing that." Mhm, just look in the mirror Karin and tell me what you see.

Naruto undid the jutsu and headed towards Team Hebi's table. Naruto burst into laughing fits.

"Haha, How ha you like ha your punishment?" Naruto still was recovering from that laughing seizure.

"Dobe, never make me watch you dirty dance again," Sasuke's eye still twitched a little.

"I agree with Sasuke," Sakura stated.

Naruto pouted, "You didn't like it? Meanies, I worked hard on it! You don't know how many days and nights it took me to put that together! Well, anyways WELCOME BACK SASUKE-TEME AND SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto tackled Sasuke and Sakura into a bear hug.

"Put me down Dobe!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

"Sheesh, no need to yell Teme!" Naruto exclaimed, "Anyways let's get you back to Baa-chan now."

Naruto was grinning on the way to the Hokage's office. I guess he was really happy that his "family" came back to Konoha.

"Baa-chan! Wake up! Stop sleeping, decide Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan's punishment," Naruto whined to the drunk Tsunade.

"NARUTO! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO NOT CALL ME BAA-CHAN!" Tsunade, fully awake, yelled at Naruto while tugging on his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, a lot of times Baa-cha- I mean Hokage-sama." Naruto replied in attempt to save his ear.

"Anyways, let's talk about your team," Tsunade gestured towards Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin,"What are you doing with them after you kill Itachi?"

Sasuke shrugged, "They are free to do what they want once I kill Itachi."

Tsunade directed her attention to Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin, "Well? What do you guys want?"

Suigetsu said, "I don't know, maybe go back to the Kirigakure."

Jugo replied, "I don't know either but I need to find somebody who can cure the Curse Mark."

Karin stated, "I HAVE TO BE WITH SASUKE!"

Tsunade sweatdropped when she heard Karin's response.

"Jugo, maybe I can help you, I am one of the best Medical-nins," Tsunade proposed.

Jugo simply nodded his head.

"Ok, you guys are going to stay at the Uchiha Compound, Naruto follow them to make sure nothing bad happens," Tsunade stated while looking at the sunset.

Team Hebi and Naruto nodded wordlessly and disappeared.

The silence became awkward on the way there.

Naruto look at his former teammates, 'They have changed…Especially since how close Sasuke stays near Sakura,' Naruto stole a glance of how close their proximity was. Their arms were almost touching. Sasuke and Sakura were walking side by side.

"Oi, Dobe what are you looking at?" Sasuke asked while making his eyes into slits.

"Oh nothing," Naruto whistled while skipping to the Uchiha Compound.

When Team Hebi and Naruto arrived at the Uchiha Compound, Sasuke told them what room they were staying at. Jugo's room was next to Suigetsu's. Sakura's room was right next to Sasuke's, while Karin's was farrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr away from Sasuke's.

Karin, of course, objected to it, whining, "Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I want to be next to you! Make that pink haired bitch switch with me!"

Sasuke's reply was "No, there is a reason why your room is far away from mine. Everybody go to your rooms and sleep and Dobe get out of my Compound."

Naruto puffed out his chest and crossed his arms, "Fine Teme, be mean and send me out like a dog."

But Naruto still obeyed Sasuke's command to him and so he left.

Karin, who was throwing a tantrum, walked all the way to her room and slammed her door.

Jugo calmly went to his room saying "Good night," to Sasuke, Sakura, and Suigetsu.

Suigetsu ran to his room while muttering to himself, "God damn sword, so heavy."

Sakura headed to her room saying "Good night Sasuke."

But then Sasuke roughly grabbed her wrist, about to say something. Then closed his mouth and strode to his room, slamming the door.

Sakura blinked, "What was that all about?"

Sakura shrugged and then trudged to her room.

* * *

'What's wrong with me?'

* * *

I think this is my longest chapter yet! I checked the last time I updated this story and it was for a long time! I was like "Jeez, I should work on the next chapter." Oh, and guess who it was that thought that last thought. Anyways, leave some reviews for me!


End file.
